


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said family always comes first has clearly never met Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlett_o dared me; I was bored.

"Oh come on, Sam. That’s not fair." Dean stared upwards, counting the cracks in the motel ceiling rather than look Sam in the eye, but Sam whined and scratched at his boots until he gave in and looked at his brother.

His brother who was a _dog_.

And not just any dog, no. Sammy had to get himself turned into a freaking cocker spaniel, all floppy ears and pleading eyes.

Eyes he currently had focused on Dean. Damn it.

"I could get you a bone, Sammy; that sound good?"

Sam growled.

“Well, if you hadn’t thrown your big-ass self in the way,” Dean huffed. "It’s not like that witch could hit the broadside of a barn; her aim was off by a _mile_."

Sam cocked his head and Dean swore he heard Sam mutter about _skirt-chasing older brothers, always thinking with their dicks_ , but then Sam stood and turned sideways. Lifting his hind leg, he calmly peed all over the new steel-toed boots Dean had _just_ broken in properly.

“Oh, you _didn’t_.” Dean stared at the puddled mess at his feet. “Sam!”


End file.
